1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable frame of projection screen, more particularly to a retractable frame of projection screen that is light in weight and small in volume and production cost thereof can be reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Video/audio signals of a projector or an OLED TV are often projected to a large display panel or a large projection screen for obtaining a better viewing sensation. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a conventional retractable frame of projection screen in an unfolding status, a plurality of supporting arms 1000 that are intercrossed to each other are provided, and two of the supporting arms 1000 disposed at the bottom end are respectively provided with a retractable arm 1010, the two retractable arms 1010 are served to enhance the supporting strength of the projection screen 1020 and facilitate folding and unfolding the projection screen 1020.
The above mentioned retractable frame of projection screen needs quite a few of the supporting arms 1000 and the two retractable arms 1010 for enhancing the supporting strength of the projection screen 1020, but such retractable frame of projection screen is heavy in weight and large in volume and the production cost thereof is high. So a novel retractable frame of projection screen shall be invented.